Sacrifice
by pain17ification
Summary: Sacrifice... A word so simple, yet so complex that it boggles the minds of many. In a time after the fall of Cocoon, Gran Pulse has become a thriving world full of people using gifts similar to l'Cie. Yet, there are still those who must sacrifice for a better future. This is their tale; a tale of Sacrifice. l'Cie Naruto, OC Kyuubi Jinchuriki! Naru/Miko/Clair and OC/?
1. Chapter 1: To Lose and To Gain

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting my newest creation called "Sacrifice"! This is my Naruto/FF13 Xover story that I hope you all will enjoy! This first chapter is in 1st Person Perspective.

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 1: To Lose and To Gain

I'll never forget the day I lost my beloved sister; my reason for living. It's a memory that still haunts me today.

The day was October 10th and it was a crisp autumn day in the village of Konohagakure. The skies were slightly cloudy, the sun was bright, and the fall breeze blew through the village streets. I was taking a morning walk with my expecting sister, Kushina. She had been pregnant with her soon to be daughter for over eight months and it was nearing time for the baby to be born into the world. When I found out that she was pregnant, I was surprised but very happy for her.

However, before I go any further, I should explain how we ended up as Konoha citizens in the first place…

She and I had started out on our own in the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure. Our parents both died in the war, leaving me and my then two-year-old sister alone. I was five when they perished and was forced to mature much earlier than most children. Two years later, my sister and I moved to Konoha in hopes of starting a new and better life within the care of our home's ally.

Life was beginning to look up for us and I was able to take care of Kushina for another seven years before I entered the Academy in hopes of becoming a shinobi of Konoha. I passed in a single year, setting a record, and became a Genin under a man named Orochimaru.

He was definitely a…unique teacher who wished for me and my now deceased teammates to become legends in our own right. When the Chunin Exams came to Konoha a little over three years later, my team entered and we all passed. During that time, my sister entered the Academy and passed along with many of the Clan Heirs and Heiresses. She was placed on a team with civilian's kid and a girl named Mikoto Uchiha under the guidance of Tsunade Senju.

She was so happy back then…and…and it warmed my heart that I was able to at least give her some sense of peace after our parents' deaths. It's funny… I tried to be there for her as a parent, but all she needed was a friend. Heh… I wonder how much happier she could've been if I acted more like a brother and less like her guardian…

As the years passed, she found herself falling in love with Jiraiya's star pupil turned apprentice, Minato Namikaze. It started out as a simple childhood crush, but her love for the blonde boy was solidified when he was able to save her from some Kumo-Nin trying to kidnap her. I was away from the village at the time on a mission and was unable to be there for her. When I found out what he had done for her, I was ashamed of not being able to protect her, but I also began to respect the young man and actually believed that his goal for becoming Hokage was possible. He certainly knew how to impress people…

I myself grew to enjoy the company of my sister's best friend, Mikoto. She was such a pure soul and she was almost the exact opposite of most of her clan. Where they were arrogant in their "strength", she was humble and acknowledged that there were people stronger than her. Where they overly relied on their dojutsu, she used it sparingly and increased her other skills. She was a fierce kunoichi, a respectable member of the Leaf, and a wonderful person.

I started getting closer to her after she became a Chunin and went on various missions with her. They were my chance to try and win her heart. Kushina found out about my interest in her friend and was ecstatic about it. The two had a sisterly bond and looked out for one another. It was actually Mikoto who introduced Kushina to Minato. I have to say, Mikoto sure was a decent matchmaker…

Unfortunately, I was unable to tell her how I felt before another Uchiha named Fugaku wormed his way into her heart. While I got closer to her during missions, he was able to get closer to her during her stay at the Uchiha Clan Grounds. I never had a chance…

Nearly a decade later, the Clan Heirs and Heiresses became Heads of their clans and married. Kushina married Minato, who worked his ass off to gain my blessing (even though he already had it). Fugaku married Mikoto and they already have two sons; a four-year-old that they named Itachi, and one that isn't even a year old. During their wedding, Fugaku looked to me daringly when the pastor asked if anyone objected to their marriage. I couldn't find it in me to stop Mikoto from being happy. It was tough to accept, but I was able to slowly move on; though it's never easy forgetting your first love interest…

Kushina's other friends married as well; though, I can tell that Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akamichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka are whipped by their wives Yoshino, Sara, and Bara. Tsume Inuzuka married a hothead named Kamu and had a four-year-old daughter; Hana, I think they named her. I also recall that she's expecting another child…

Shibi Aburame married a quiet girl named Mika, and Hiashi married a kind girl named Hitomi. Both women were also expecting, making many citizens of the Leaf happy that the village would gain new Heirs and Heiresses…

I was still single, but I still had my sister. She was all I needed in the world because she's all I've had for as long as I can remember… Still, I wish I could've been more observant and noticed Mikoto quicker… Maybe then I could've had a chance…

Back to our walk, Kushina was greeting anyone who waved to her with a kind smile and a wave back. She loved Konoha, and its people, and she always put everything in protecting the village. Her skills with the sword gave her the moniker the _Aka Kiba_, or Konoha's Red Fang.

Her husband also made a name for himself; though it was during the Third Great War. The _Kiiroi Senkō_, or Yellow Flash, was his name due to his famed _Hiraishin__ (Flying Thunder God)_ technique. I have to admit that he had a real knack for fuinjutsu compared to my sister and me. Of course, his skills were only around Kushina's level, which was Master Apprentice, while I was a Master Sealer. Combined, they were at Master level and they perfected Minato's famed technique. I'm still proud of Kushina's skills in making such a useful seal…

"Nii-san, are you alright," called out Kushina, breaking me from my trip down memory lane.

I gave her a warm smile and nodded. "Yea, I'm just reminiscing…"

"You do that a lot lately… You can't dwell on the past forever, nii-san," she advised worriedly.

I knew that; hell, I knew it better than anyone… But there were just so many things that I wish I could've changed… We were then approached by Mikoto and her youngest son, who was wrapped in a blanket. I smiled softly at the sight of her when I noticed how careful she was with her child. Though, I couldn't resist the pang of jealousy towards Fugaku… If I was quicker, it could've been my child she was holding so tenderly.

"Good morning you two," she greeted with a smile while we nodded back in greeting. "It's a lovely day."

"Yes it is," Kushina agreed before she tensed and rubbed her stomach. She giggled softly as she did so and said, "It looks like little Kairi-chan is getting a little feisty in there."

Kairi… It was my niece's name picked by my sister herself. She discovered the name while reading over famous Fuinjutsu Masters and wanted her child to be named after someone great. I have no doubt in my mind that Kairi would make a name for herself in the future…

"Kairi, huh? That's a beautiful name for her, Kushina-chan," Mikoto stated with a smile. "Maybe little Sasuke-kun and Kairi-chan will become good friends when they're older."

"Maybe," Kushina agreed with another giggle.

I can't help but smile at this part of the memory. Those two had a sisterly bond better than most blood siblings. If anything, I'm grateful that Mikoto became her friend over the years. However, I felt that I would just be in the way of their "girl time", so I wished them both a good day while promising Kushina that I'd be there for the birth. I always kept my promises… It went with my Uzumaki pride…

Still, I had no idea how drastic things would get that evening… To this day, I don't know how things went so wrong so quickly…

I was standing guard with a team of ANBU outside of a seal-protected cave while Kushina, Minato, and many medical ninja were inside. I don't remember how long it was before I heard her scream in pain due to giving birth, but I do remember that I had to be held back by two of the ANBU with me from going in to make sure she was alright… Heh, call me "overprotective", but I always worried about my sister.

Unfortunately, my worry for her distracted the ANBU and me long enough for a masked man to get the drop on us and knock us out. I don't remember how long it was until I woke up, but Minato was the one who did so after he made sure that Kushina and Kairi were safe.

"C'mon, we need to help keep the village safe from the Kyuubi!" he cried before he disappeared in his signature yellow flash.

I froze at the news. Someone had released the Kyuubi from my sister's seal and it was now wreaking havoc on the village. Many thoughts went through my mind concerning who was responsible, how they knew Kushina held the fox, and why they did it. I would've stayed frozen in shock if _she_ hadn't snapped me out of it.

_[Wake up! The village is in danger and your family is safe! Now go protect your home]_, she yelled to me and I quickly rushed off to help Minato.

I was able to get to the village outskirts in time to see the great fox destroying many buildings and killing countless people unfortunate enough to get caught in its path.

_'This is bad… I'm gonna need your help for this one,'_ I said to my partner who had her essence mixed into my soul. I would go into detail as to how we met, but that's for another time.

_[I know… Get ready]_, she warned me before I felt her power surge within me. My naturally purple eyes changed to bright green while my unkempt dark red hair brightened slightly due to her influence.

I pulled out a scroll and released my treasured katana in it. The handle was black with a red diamond design along the grip, the blade was stunning silver, and the guard was in the shape of Uzu's famed red swirl. This was blade; my prized weapon, Zantetsuken (Iron Beheading Sword).

"Ravager…" I whispered as I felt the energy that flowed within me shift. It became smoother and more fluid; perfect for what I had in mind. I focused lightning-based energy into my hands and had it course through the sword held tight in my grip. Many sparks of electricity surged through the metal blade and I swung at the Kyuubi with a roar of, "_Thundaga_!"

The energy left my blade and flew into the air above the fox before the clouds darkened and dozens of lightning bolts rained down on the beast. The Kyuubi roared at the electrical damage it had sustained before it began to gather energy in its jaw. I'll never forget the fox's power…power that was so dense that it weighed down on me even from the distance I was from the fox. The energy formed into a rough sphere, and the fox swallowed chaotic energy before it turned its gaze to me. I saw pure malice in its eyes as it unleashed the energy at me, the attack tearing up the ground without even touching it.

I was just about to evade before Minato appeared in another flash of yellow and held his special kunai against the attack. It surprised me when the energy sphere was absorbed into a space-time pocket opening. I knew he could teleport himself and others with the _Hiraishin_, but seeing the Kyuubi's attack absorbed and released miles away from the village left me amazed.

However, we both had a beast to take down. "I need you to throw me as far as you can towards the fox!" Minato said and I nodded.

"Commando…" I said quietly as the energy within me shifted again and I felt my physique grow slightly. I grabbed Minato by the back of his cloak, spun to gain some momentum, and let him fly towards the fox. Then, while still using my increased strength, I kicked off the ground and went after him. In midair, he tossed his kunai at the fox while I created a _Kage Bunshin_ and used its back as a midair stepping stone to help me keep heading for the beast.

As soon as the two of us landed, Minato stabbed his kunai into the fox's head and yelled to me, "Brace yourself!" before we all vanished in a large yellow flash. We reappeared near a small shack and I fell off of the fox due to the vertigo of the _Hiraishin_ throwing me off balance. As I tried to regain my bearings, I saw Minato and Kushina having an argument but was not focused enough to hear what it was. However, I was able to see Kushina finally nod in reluctant acceptance and Minato summon a small alter surrounded by eight torches and place a bundle on it.

My eyes widened in realization at what he was planning to do… I knew what the child would go through; I watched Kushina go through it for years… I tried to get up to stop him, but my body was still unsteady and I fell immediately. The fox, however, didn't have that problem and tried to run Kairi through with its claw.

…But it wasn't successful.

No, my sister and brother-in-law jumped in the way and stopped the claw from reaching the baby…but they received the strike themselves as a result. I froze in shock at the sight of my sister slowly dying from the claw stabbed through her gut… I didn't want to believe it was real, but I quickly snapped myself out of it and ran to them just when she finished telling Kairi what she wished for her to do.

Her last words to her only child…

"And…be sure to treat people…respectfully, Kairi-chan," she finished before she coughed up some blood and looked to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so…sorry, nii-san. I know you always told me…to live longer than you, but I…I don't think I'll be able to."

Tears fell from my eyes and I embraced her, not even caring how blood spilled onto me. "Don't talk like that. You'll be okay; both of you." I couldn't accept what was happening… It was like I was trapped in a horrible nightmare…but it was real. "W-We can-"

She shook her head negatively and gave me a sad smile. "Not this time, nii-san… Please…take care of…Kairi-chan for us."

I clenched my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop more tears from spilling and nodded to her. "I promise…and an Uzumaki-"

"-never breaks their promises. I know… I love you…nii…san," Kushina finished with a soft smile before she closed her eyes…for the last time.

More tears fell from my eyes while Minato looked on sadly and went through the final seals needed. The last thing I heard from him was his whisper of, "_Hakke Fuiin_ (Eight Trigrams Seal)"

A bright light filled the area, forcing me to shut my eyes from the intensity. I heard the fox's roars dull into faint echoes before they stopped completely. I knew it was a success, but I didn't want to believe it… When the light finally died down, I saw Minato and my beloved sister slumped over dead… I then turned to Kairi, seeing her cry out with a new seal on her stomach.

I slowly stood to my feet and walked up to the altar. My body moved sluggishly with the thought of my dead sister on my mind… As I looked to my niece for the first time, I couldn't help but notice that she looked just like Kushina when she was young… Though, she never had six whisker-like marks and her hair was red instead of the orange tuff on Kairi's head. The color fit her somehow and I couldn't help but smile at her as tears fell from my eyes again.

I gently took her into my arms, soothing her cries, and whispered, "Don't worry, Kairi-chan… Your uncle is here… Uncle Naruto will protect you; I promise."

I held her closer to me as I cried for the loss of my family… It was almost impossible to accept, but I knew that Kushina was gone…

Though, not all was lost…

Kairi was my new family; my new reason for living… And I would be damned if I let anyone harm her. It was at that moment that I decided to go by the name of the woman who gave me the power I desperately sought out to protect my family.

Lightning…

I would be the flash of light that brightens the darkness…The one that brings the light of hope to my family…The one who strikes down those who threaten them without mercy; much like a bolt of lightning strikes the earth.

Lightning Uzumaki and his niece, Kairi Uzumaki… It had a nice ring to it…

_[The Sandaime is coming, Naruto]_, Clair informed me.

Clair… She was always there to give me needed advice and strength. Over the years we worked together as bound partners, I finally earned her trust and respect enough to learn her true name. I chose to only refer to her as such as soon as she told me… It was _hers_ and she deserved nothing less than to by the name she was born with…

I turned to see the old man come up with Jiraiya and Kakashi behind him. He looked to the bodies of Minato and Kushina sadly before looking to Kairi. "I take it that she…?"

"Yes… She's the new Jinchuriki, Sarutobi," I informed him with a serious tone.

Like Clair, I would only treat the ones I hold in my heart with kindness and care while anyone else would be treated seriously, if not coldly.

"She is my responsibility now..." I said in a way that dared them to oppose me.

I had two clones appear without any seals, due to holding Kairi, and had them pick up the dead bodies before taking them away. Hiruzen was left unable say anything as I walked away from the clearing without even acknowledging the other two.

There was nothing to say to them… What happened over the course of the night wasn't any of their concern…or business. This was a family matter; a _clan_ matter. If Hiruzen wouldn't respect that, then I would just leave Konoha and take my niece with me. I knew I could do it easily too…

After all, I was known as the _Shinku Arashi_ (Crimson Storm) of Konoha…and anyone who tries to stop me from protecting my family will meet their end.

Nothing will stop me from protecting all I had left in this world… Nothing…

(End)

And this is chapter 1 of my Naruto/FF13 Xover! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: The Aftermath of the Kyuubi Attack! Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story, "Sacrifice"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Inside the Senju Clan Compound of Konohagakure, Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the revered Shodaime Hokage and sensei of Kushina Uzumaki, was carefully looking over the daughter of her recently deceased student. The baby's uncle knew that he had no experience in checking the health of newborns and was more of a field medic than an actual doctor. So far, the Sannin saw no issues regarding the child, even with the Kyuubi recently sealed into her. This made the blonde sigh in relief before she turned to her student's older brother.

Uzumaki Naruto… Simply put, Naruto was a very professional individual. He spoke with respect and authority, carried himself as a veteran soldier, and definitely had the skills to back up his confident nature. He stood at an impressive 6'2", had spiky red hair that fell past his shoulders slightly and also partially covered his eyes. His amethyst eyes were full of experience and confidence that made one feel safe. He wore black combat boots, dark brown military style pants, a black shirt that was covered by a white short-sleeved jacket that reached his knees, a green metallic pauldron over his left shoulder that bore yellow stripes, black fingerless gloves, and a red scarf that draped down the left side of his back. Strapped to his back was his ever famous Zantetsuken with the handle poking behind his right shoulder for easy access.

"How is she?" Naruto asked stoically, though Tsunade could easily hear the worry in his voice.

The woman released the medical jutsu she was performing and nodded to him. "She's healthy and the sealing had no negative effects on her." She then handed Kairi to him before she sat on a chair while Naruto sat on the couch. "Now then, tell me exactly what happened tonight."

The redhead sighed as he slowly rocked Kairi in his arms. "I was standing guard outside where Kushina was giving birth with a team of ANBU. As soon as I heard her scream in pain, I made to check on her but was held back by the ANBU. During my worry, someone got the drop on us and knocked us out. When I came to thanks to Minato, I saw that the Kyuubi was free and was wreaking havoc on the village."

"So, someone was able to get the fox out of Kushina then…" Tsunade commented sadly.

"Yes… Though, I have no clue how someone knew of the delivery or even the weakness to seals that female Jinchuriki have during childbirth. All I knew was that the fox had to be stopped. Minato and I were able to distract it long enough for him to use the _Hiraishin_ to transport us and the fox away from the village. Since I'm not used to such high speed travel, it took some time for me to reorient myself. By the time I was able to move without much issue, Minato and Kushina took a claw strike that was meant for Kairi; a mortal blow for the both of them. Before they died, Minato completed the sealing and my sister asked for me to take care of Kairi for them. After that, I came to see you."

Tsunade sighed sadly at the thought of losing the student that she actually saw as a surrogate daughter. She knew Kushina would do something like that if it concerned family; it was something that Naruto drilled into her at a young age. Family and those you cherish come before honor and duty.

Still, the woman knew that the pain she felt at losing Kushina was _nothing_ in comparison to what Naruto was going through. Kushina was his whole world and he raised her at such a young age. It was obvious to her that the man had a brotherly _and_ a fatherly bond with Kushina. To the Senju, such a bond was bound to happen with Naruto having to mature faster and raise his sister with the mentality of a parent.

It saddened the woman that, like Naruto and Kushina, Kairi would have to grow up without parents. Naruto would once again have to assume the role of a parent and take care of the child; not like he wouldn't do so anyway. Not to mention that he would have to help her deal with being a Jinchuriki of the strongest of all the Bijuu.

"You know that the Council is gonna bitch about what happened tonight, right?" asked the Sannin before she saw Naruto's eyes flash aqua green before returning back to their natural color.

"I know…" he said with a scowl. "And I also know that if _anyone_ threatens Kairi, they will receive no mercy. I lost almost everything once… I won't lose the one good thing I have left now because of some misguided fear."

"Sarutobi-sensei won't like seeing his citizens die by your hands."

"I don't care. All I care about is Kairi's safety; nothing else."

The woman sighed before she walked over to him and placed a motherly hand on his unguarded shoulder. When he met her eyes, she said, "I know that Kushina meant everything to you, and I know that you'll treat Kairi in a similar manner, but you can't kill everyone you think will hurt her. You can't just be her shield; you have to be her caretaker, a role model, and someone she can confide to."

The redhead turned his gaze to his sleeping niece and Tsunade saw a small smile form on his face. He gently rubbed her whiskered cheek with the back of his finger, which made the baby slowly open her amethyst eyes and smile at her uncle. "I know what I need to be for Kairi, Tsunade. I already promised Kushina that I'd take care of her and I _will_ keep my promise." He then looked to her with slightly pleading eyes and added, "Although, I may need your help from time to time."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I know, and I'll be sure to be there for her as well."

"I-I will as well!" came a soft voice which caused the two adults to turn and see Tsunade's recent apprentice, Shizune standing in the doorway leading to the halls of the compound. "I'll help you take care of Kairi-san, Naruto-sama."

Naruto gave the young woman a small smile, making her blush slightly, and nodded in thanks. "I'll hold you to that, Shizune-san."

Tsunade smiled to her student before she looked to the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight. "Well, it's late and Kairi needs her sleep. Apparently, Kushina thought ahead and asked me to have a room prepared should she need me to take care of Kairi. It's down the hall, the second door on your left."

Naruto nodded again in thanks before he took his niece to the room for some much needed sleep. The child was placed in a crib while Naruto himself sat in a cushioned chair and slowly dozed off.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was standing atop a large building in a metropolis city. The city itself was huge, easily the size of three or more Leaf Villages. He looked behind him and saw a temple so tall that it reached the clouds. The Uzumaki wasted no time and made his way there.

Standing on a balcony waiting for him was a woman with long, light pink hair and pale aqua colored eyes. She was garbed in armor similar to the Valkyries of legend with an angel-wing styled lower cloth. Her right arm had a buckler shield attached to its armor and she had a bladed weapon sheathed in a case behind her.

"You're late," she said when Naruto arrived in a crouch.

"I know, but I needed to make sure Kairi was alright."

"I understand," she said before she turned to him with a small smirk. "Family comes before duty after all." Naruto nodded with a smile before he followed her into the temple. "Etro is growing weaker… The sealing of the Bijuu has kick-started events that will plunge Pulse into discord."

"What do you need me to do?"

"For now, take care of Kairi. She has an important role for the fate of the world. Raise her, teach her, and take care of her Naruto. Also," she turned to look at him fully, eyes showing worry, "don't get yourself killed. Gran Pulse needs you too."

The Uzumaki pulled out his blade and stabbed it into the ground as he took a knee. "I swear to take care of her and to stay alive for as long as I can. You can count on me, Clair."

The woman smiled, though he didn't see it with his head down. "I know I can. You've proven that many times before." She then held out her hand and a weapon case appeared in a flash of light with a weapon handle sticking out. "This will help you on your journey; my old Blazefire Saber. Use it well."

Naruto slowly took the weapon from her hands and removed it from its case. With a flick of his wrist, the gunblade opened up and resembled a longsword. With another flick, the gears of the weapon shifted it around into its gun mode. Satisfied with how easily it can shift forms, Naruto sheathed it and sealed it in the scroll that once held Zantetsuken.

"You still have my crystal and can use it when you need to." She then surprised him by embracing him, her head resting against his shoulder due to the height difference. "Take care of yourself and Kairi, Naruto. She may be all that _you_ have left, but you're all that _I_ have left."

Naruto hugged her back and replied, "I promise, Clair," before he faded into specks of light, leaving the Soldier of Etro alone.

When he woke up, he noticed that it was morning and that Tsunade was once again looking over Kairi. "Nice of you to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," commented the Sannin.

"Sorry… I had some…personal business to take care of."

"How is she?" asked the Sannin suddenly, throwing the Uzumaki off guard slightly.

He sighed at not being able to hide anything from her and answered, "She's doing alright; although, she's getting busier due to the sealing of the Bijuu."

"I still find it hard to believe that you're connected with some warrior of the past that became a Soldier of one of the Goddesses. If you didn't show me that crystal mixed with your soul years ago, I _still_ wouldn't believe you."

Naruto smirked at that. "Well, it's a good thing I _did_ show you then, isn't it?"

"Cocky brat," she commented with a smile as she handed Kairi to him.

"Etro is losing power as well… We're running out of time."

"I figured something was going on when we received reports of monsters appearing more frequently. You heard about that behemoth that took out the team of Jonin on an A-Rank Mission about two weeks ago, right?"

"Yea, I did… Without Etro and the Bijuu maintaining balance, Gran Pulse will fall."

"I know… We'll figure something out. For now, sensei called us in for a Council Meeting. The Clan Heads are expected as well; that means you and me, brat."

Naruto nodded as he and Tsunade made their way to the meeting. When they entered the Council Chamber, all eyes fell on them and the bundle in Naruto's arms. When they looked closer, they saw that it was a baby with orange hair wrapped in a crimson blanket.

"Ah Tsunade, Naruto, thank you for coming," Sarutobi greeted them. "Naruto, I'll need you to leave the child with someone out of this meeting."

"Not a chance," stated the redhead with finality. "The only two people I could trust with her are unavailable to watch her. Tsunade has to attend this meeting and Shizune is swamped at the hospital. Either you allow her to stay with me, or I leave."

Most of the Council members looked to him in shock as he refused the Sandaime's order. The Hokage sighed before he nodded and allowed Naruto to take his seat while the redhead made a clone to watch over Kairi. "This meeting is mainly to get a report of last night's events. Tsunade, how many casualties did we sustain?"

"About fifty dead and over seventy wounded sensei. Most of the wounded will make full recoveries, but there are some in extensive care."

"I see… What about property damage?"

"About fifteen percent of the village is rubble, Hokage-sama," answered Shikaku. "There are some damaged buildings, but they can easily be fixed. The rubble will need to be removed before we can begin rebuilding, though."

The Sandaime nodded while a heavily bandaged Elder stood up. "I am more interested in the fate of the Kyuubi after Yondaime-sama teleported it away from the battle."

Very few members, most of them Clan Heads, noticed Naruto tense slightly while the clone watching Kairi looked ready for a fight.

Danzo noticed as well and continued, "I doubt that anyone, even our Yondaime, could defeat the Kyuubi so quickly."

Sarutobi sighed as he nodded. "You are correct. The Kyuubi was unable to be simply defeated. Minato had to seal it away."

"Where exactly did he seal the beast?" asked Fugaku while giving a sidelong glance to Naruto.

"He sealed it into-"

"Where he sealed it is an Uzumaki Clan matter," Naruto interrupted. "You all only need know that the fox has no chance of escaping."

"We have the right to know where such a powerful beast was sealed, Uzumaki-sama," protested Koharu. "It is a matter of village security."

Naruto's eyes became aqua colored at the statement while the clone discreetly held Kairi closer.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, gaining the redhead's attention. "I need to tell them. If I don't, it could cause a panic."

"And if you do tell them, you'll have _me_ to deal with," countered the Uzumaki Head. "Make your choice, _Hokage-sama_."

Sarutobi sighed tiredly, his age showing for a few seconds. "Minato…sealed the fox into a child; the very child within this room."

It was immediate; the calls for the child's death and execution. What followed mere _seconds_ after the outbursts was a killing intent so powerful that it caused the civilian members to faint and the rest of the Council to nearly drop to their knees.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear for everyone in this room," began Naruto in a deathly calm voice. "This child is named Uzumaki Kairi; my niece. I don't care if she holds the fox or if you all want her dead… What I _do_ care about is her safety. If any of you feel that she needs to die and are not afraid to do the deed yourself…" he stepped out of his seat and stood in front of Kairi and is clone before drawing his blade. "…you'll have to get past _me_ first."

Most of the still conscious members tensed slightly at the sight of the infamous blade of the Uzumaki Head. The Iron Beheading Blade was well known throughout the shinobi ranks. It got its name the same time Naruto received the title Shinku Arashi when the man slaughtered nearly fifty Kumo Nin after his sister. Over half of the shinobi were without heads while the rest were dismembered.

"I'll make this simple for you all," Naruto continued. "If anyone goes after Kairi, not only will they die by my sword, I'll leave Konoha with my niece."

That caused the Council to gain looks of shock. While only having one, now two, member the Uzumaki Clan was revered for their skills in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. Such a loss would weaken Konoha considerably, but if any other village got their hands on Naruto and Kairi… Well, Sarutobi knew that he could _not_ let that happen.

"Please Naruto, maybe a compromise could happen."

"And what would this _compromise_ be exactly, Sarutobi?"

"A law concerning Kairi. As of now, the information concerning her status as a Jinchuriki will be considered a SS-Class Secret. Anyone who gives away this information will be immediately executed regardless of their rank, status, or age," stated the Sandaime.

"But Hokage-sama, what if a child tells?" asked Homura.

"The only way a child would even be _able_ to tell is if they got the information from someone in _this room_. If they know and tell, they will receive no special treatment and will face the same fate; no exceptions."

The Council looked on in shock at the law while Naruto and Tsunade looked slightly pleased. "Why are we going so far to protect one child?" questioned Fugaku. "What if the seal breaks?"

"Are you questioning the work of, not just my brother-in-law, but my _sister_ as well, Fugaku?" asked the Uzumaki in a cold tone.

Fugaku scowled at the redhead. "Even you Uzumaki could make mistakes in your fuinjutsu. Just because your clan is revered as the best in the art, it doesn't mean you can't screw up either."

"Regardless, I will _not_ let anyone bring harm to my niece. As of right now, Uzumaki Kairi is under the guardianship and protection of Uzumaki _Lightning_!" Naruto declared as sparks danced along Zantetsuken. "Anyone wishing to end her will meet _their_ end."

"That's enough!" Sarutobi declared while releasing his own killing intent which made many members freeze; though it paled in comparison to Naruto's earlier dosage. "As of right now, the law concerning Uzumaki Kairi is in effect. You all know of the consequences should you speak of this. The Kyuubi sealing is now a secret belonging to both the Hokage and the Uzumaki Clan; end of discussion. Am I understood?" The members nodded while Naruto slowly sheathed his sword. "Good… This meeting is adjourned."

Senju Compound; One Hour Later

Naruto was looking over a sleeping Kairi's seal and was checking for any small issues that could grow if given time. It made him sigh in relief when he saw none.

_[That was quite a scene earlier]_, Clair commented.

_'I know… But I had to get my point across.'_

_[I understand that, but you probably made more enemies today; enemies within Konoha.]_

_'Again, I know that,'_ Naruto said before he rested his hand on the _Hakke Fuiin_ and slowly pushed his chakra into it along with Clair's energy.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing next to her within a dark corridor filled with ankle-deep water. They slowly walked down the large passageway until they reached a large cage with a tag on it that had the kanji for "Seal".

"It doesn't really look like much," Clair said. "However, I can feel the power from that tag. Those two really did a good job."

"Yea…" Naruto said distractedly as he made his way to the bars. "Oi, Fox!" he called out making the beast open a single blood red eye from the shadows. "We need to have a little talk."

A dark chuckle was his reply. **"And what makes you think I want to talk with you, whelp?"**

"I wasn't asking," stated the redhead as he released his energy, surprising the fox at the power.

**"Interesting… This much power, and you're only a human…"** Its eyes then turned to Clair before it chuckled again. **"Well, you're not **_**completely**_** human are you…l'Cie?" **Naruto stayed silent as he stared at the great beast. **"Very well… You have my attention."**

"I want you to behave yourself in here, Fox. I don't need Kairi having to deal with a rampaging beast in her mind."

**"So powerful… Yet so simple-minded at the same time. You don't know much about us Bijuu, do you?"**

"I know that without you helping to keep balance, Gran Pulse and Etro are done for. I plan to help restore that balance and help Lady Etro."

The fox raised a furred brow. **"Is that a fact? How could you possibly help?"**

"If you help out my niece instead of cause problems, then you'll see for yourself. I don't need to remind you what Kushina did to you when you got too out of hand, do I?"

The fox growled at that. **"I'll never forget that… Next to being controlled by that damnable dojutsu, not once, but **_**twice**_**, it enrages me the most."**

"Dojutsu?" asked Clair. "What dojutsu could possibly control you?"

The Kyuubi snarled as its eyes became murderous. **"That accursed Sharingan! First Madara during his battle with Hashirama, then that masked figure before I was sealed for a third time! That dojutsu has caused me more problems than I can ever think of!"** Its blood red eyes then turned back to Naruto.** "I propose a deal, l'Cie."**

"I'm listening…"

**"You kill that masked figure that controlled me and anyone else who seeks to forcibly control my power and I will make sure not to cause this child too many problems. The seal is still linked to her emotional state, so I have no control of that. However, should she ask for my assistance, I will do so should I feel that she needs it."** One of its tails slipped through the bars and stopped before the Uzumaki. **"Do we have an accord?"**

Naruto stared at the fox impassively before he shook his hand with its tail. "Deal. I have my own reasons for going after the one that controlled you anyway. This way, we both take them down and Kairi gets some extra assistance; everyone wins."

The fox nodded with a smirk before it laid its head down on its forelegs and expelled the duo from Kairi's mind. Naruto looked to see Kairi still peacefully sleeping and he gently placed her into her crib and sat down next to her.

_[I never would have thought that the fox would actually make a deal with you…]_

_'Neither did I to tell you the truth. I honestly thought that I'd have to reinforce the seal like Kushina did with hers.'_

_[It's a good thing that it wasn't necessary. Now that the fox is willing to help, we have a better chance at helping Lady Etro restore balance.]_

Naruto nodded mentally as he looked to his niece peacefully sleeping. A smile came to his face as he gently stroked her cheek. _'Yes… We may succeed after all.'_

(End)

And this is chapter two of "Sacrifice"! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: A small Timeskip and a look at Naruto taking a Genin Team! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	3. Chapter 3: Teams and Brands

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story, "Sacrifice"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 3: Teams and Brands

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right, _Hokage-sama_," stated a very irritated redhead as he stood before the Sandaime Hokage with a little girl that had orange hair.

Sarutobi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he stared at the man before him. During the past five years, Uzumaki Naruto had not changed much save for the tail in his hair that he had draped over his left shoulder like his partner.

Uzumaki Kairi on the other hand had changed greatly over the years. She held herself much more confidently than most children her age who had nothing to fear. She wore a dark blue shirt that had its long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and wore a jacket much like her uncle's over it, though it was brown in color. She wore black shorts that stopped just below her knees and dark blue shinobi sandals. Around her neck was a necklace that had an Uzumaki Swirl pendant made of ruby on it; her mother's old necklace. Her orange hair was long and smooth, draping over her right shoulder with some spikiness at the ends.

Kairi loved her uncle dearly and looked up to him as both a role model and a parental figure, even though she was told of the sacrifice her birth parents had made the night of her birth. She had a small family, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She saw Naruto as a father/older brother, Senju Tsunade as a loving grandmother, and Shizune as a caring, if not doting, older sister.

She wasn't just told of her parents though. On the night of her fourth birthday, Naruto had solemnly told her of the burden that she now carried; just like her mother before her. The Kyuubi… At first, she was scared and worried that she would hurt her family, but Naruto assured her that she was _not_ the fox and that she was his beloved niece; his most precious person. It brought tears to her eyes at how sincere his words were and she thanked him profusely that night when he reassured her. She also made a silent vow that night that she would help protect her family, no matter what the rules or laws were. It was ironic that she unknowingly vowed to follow the Uzumaki Creed of putting family above all else.

"I am ordering you to take on a Genin Team so that you may keep your rank of Jonin, Naru-" He stopped short when he saw the man's eyes narrow. He nearly forgot of the _only_ other thing that had changed about the redhead over the years. He had made a practice to have only those close to him refer to him by his real name. Others were only allowed to call him by his self-given alias. "I mean _Lightning_. I was lenient over the past years since you were busy with Kairi; but now that she is old enough, I'm placing you back on duty."

"What about the other Clan Heads? I never saw them having to take on a Genin Team," Naruto argued. "And besides, the only two people I trust enough to look after Kairi are too busy at the hospital."

Kairi looked between the village leader and her uncle uncomfortably. She hated seeing strife and arguments, so she said what she felt was right. "Ōji-san (Uncle), I know someone else who can watch over me when you're on duty." The Uzumaki Head looked to his niece with a raised brow and motioned for her to continue. "Mikoto-san can watch me."

Naruto closed his eyes at the name. Mikoto had tried hard over the years to try and get Naruto to talk about what had happened and to get him to open up. However, the woman was disappointed to see that her friend had become so serious and cold to those who were not his family. It also saddened her when she found out that she was one of the people he was serious with. It broke her heart to see a man like him fall so far after losing the one he cherished most.

Naruto sighed at the idea before he slowly nodded. "Fine; but only if she is willing to do so. Understand?"

"Hai, ōji-san."

Naruto turned back to the Sandaime and questioned, "So, who am I teaching?"

The Hokage slid three files across his desk for Naruto to take. The redhead did so and looked them over, his eyes narrowing in on various details concerning his future students.

He looked to the elderly Kage with a raised brow when he finished reading them. "So, you're having me teach an Uchiha prodigy, a kenjutsu enthusiast, and someone who was betrayed by my old sensei?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, I believe that you are the best choice for these three. You have the skills needed to teach them each something useful and help in their respective fields of interest."

Naruto sighed before he placed the files into a sealing scroll and pocketed it. "We'll see if they cut it, Hokage-sama," he stated before he and Kairi left the office.

Uchiha Compound (Half an Hour Later)

Seeing two Uzumaki walking through the streets of the Uchiha Clan compound was quite a sight for many members of the clan; especially since Fugaku was known to dislike the Uzumaki Head. The two made their way to the Main House and knocked on the door. Not even a minute later, a woman with blackish-blue hair and coal black eyes opened the door.

This was Uchiha Mikoto, the matriarch of the clan. She wore a dark purple blouse over a black sundress and had her hair tied into a low ponytail. When her eyes landed on her visitors, they widened in surprise before she smiled to them. "Well, this is a surprise! I never thought I'd have you two visit. Please, come in!"

"Actually Mikoto, we just have a request to make and then we'll be on our way," Naruto stated professionally, making the Uchiha woman mentally wish that he would open up to her. "Hokage-sama has ordered me to take on a Genin Team and I need someone to look after Kairi when I am needed. Tsunade and Shizune are unavailable due to their duties at the hospital, and Kairi suggested we come to you."

_'Thank you, Kairi-chan!'_ the woman thanked mentally. "I see… Well, I won't have a problem with that. Plus, it could allow Kairi and Sasuke-kun to try and become friends. By the way, who are you teaching, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was very tempted to correct her on how she addressed him, but Clair intervened. _[That's enough of that. This woman has done nothing but try and help you, and I won't have you push her away like I did with my family and friends. Let her help you, Naruto.]_

The man mentally sighed before he nodded, making Mikoto confused at his action. "I will have Uzuki Yugao, Mitarashi Anko, and your eldest son as my students."

Mikoto was surprised at two things. The first was that her son, Itachi, would be taught by her old friend. But the biggest surprise to her was when he didn't correct her on how she addressed him. She called him by his real name on purpose to try and get him to talk more, but she definitely got more than she asked for. _'Is he finally letting me in?'_ she thought hopefully.

"I'm hoping that I can make them into respectable shinobi of Konoha," stated the redhead, making Mikoto smile.

"Well, if anyone could do it, it'd be you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded to her and motioned for Kairi to follow him. They took five steps away from her door before he stopped and turned back to her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him give her a ghost of a smile. "Thank you for doing this for me, Mikoto," he stated sincerely before he resumed walking away.

Mikoto couldn't keep the smile form appearing on her face at his words. It seemed like she was slowly starting to get her friend back.

Academy (One Week Later)

In the classroom at Konoha's Ninja Academy, the graduating class was being assigned their Teams and Sensei. The teacher stood at the head of the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Okay, continuing on we have for Team 5: Hayate Gekko, Shiranui Genma, and Yuhi Kurenai. Team 6: Inuzuka Hana, Sarutobi Asuma, Yamashiro Aoba. Team 7: Mitarashi Anko, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzuki Yugao." She then put away her clipboard and smiled to the class. "I wish you all good luck on your future endeavors and I hope you make the village proud. Now, if everyone would please stand next to their teammates so that when the sensei come it'll be easier for them to find you."

As soon as those words left her lips, a knock was heard from the door, surprising her. She went to open the door and was shocked as to who was on the other side.

"U-Uzumaki-sama!" she exclaimed, bringing the class's attention to the door.

"I'm here to collect my team, Karina-san," said the redhead in a professional tone.

"O-Of course, please come in."

He nodded to her and stepped inside before turning to the class. Whispers were heard from the students as the legendary Shinku Arashi stood before them. "Team 7, I am your new sensei, Uzumaki Lightning. I expect to see you on the Academy's roof in five minutes," he ordered before he disappeared in a burst of static.

Team 7 looked to one another before they hurried out the door and made their way to the roof. When they arrived, they saw their sensei sitting with his back to them in a meditative position. This gave them a chance to try and study him. Itachi was told about the man by his mother and he was incredibly interested in getting to know the man who Mikoto spoke so highly of. Yugao saw him as an idol swordsman and she couldn't wait to learn some techniques and forms from her soon-to-be sensei.

Anko was a different story. She actually wanted to talk to him alone at one point but she was never able to due to her schooling and need to provide for herself. She had heard of him, though. A prodigy unlike any other, taught by Orochimaru of the Sannin and even given the rank of apprentice after the loss of his other teammates, and the only person left in the village with a SS-Rank status in the Bingo Books. She unconsciously rubbed the mark on the back of her left shoulder and mentally prayed that her sensei would be able to help her get rid of it and kill the white snake.

"Alright then, now that you three are here I want us to introduce one another."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Yugao.

He rose from his seated position and turned to face them as he stated, "What I mean is that I want you to tell me your names, your likes and dislikes, and finally your goals. I'll go first to demonstrate. I am Uzumaki Lightning, Head of the Uzumaki Clan. My likes include my family and the memories I had with my old colleagues and late sister. My dislikes are those who threaten my family, those who abuse their power and status, and those who judge before seeking the truth. My goal is to always be there for my family and to help you three be respected members of the village." He then pointed to Yugao and said, "Now you…"

Yugao was a purple haired Genin who had her hair flow down to her upper back. She wore a standard Konoha uniform that her mother gave her, complete with a personal flak jacket that was in a forest camo design.

"My name is Uzuki Yugao. My likes include my friends, family, and learning kenjutsu. My dislikes are those who disrespect others, selfish people, and those who see females as weak. My goal is to one day be as well-known a kenjutsu master as you, sensei."

Naruto nodded at her goal. "I see that you aim big. Good, then that means that you plan to push yourself further than normal. I'll be sure to help you where I can. Now, you go next, Uchiha."

Itachi had the standard black eyes and hair of his clan and wore a high collared black shirt, dark blue cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals with his hiate around his forehead.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. My likes are the village, my family, and pocky. My dislikes are arrogance, favoritism, and liars. My goal is to serve the village as a respectable member of the ANBU."

The Uzumaki raised a brow at the goal. "You know that the ANBU are given the worst missions, right? Assassination, recon in unknown territory, and capture of important people and documents are just a few missions that are _normal_ for them. Are you sure you want that?" At Itachi's nod, Naruto continued, "Very well… I'll be sure to push you to your limits then so that when the time comes, you'll be ready."

"I appreciate it, sensei."

"Alright, and now you," said Naruto pointing to Anko.

Anko had purple hair like Yugao's, but hers was styled in a fan-like ponytail behind her. She wore a mesh shirt that was thick enough to provide modesty, tan cargo shorts, black sandals, and a tan trench coat that reached the backs of her knees.

She grinned, making Naruto's eyes narrow unnoticed, and began, "The name's Mitarashi Anko, the sexiest Genin of Konoha! I like dango, training, and pranks. I dislike perverts, assholes, and a certain snake." Naruto's narrowed eyes lessened at that last one. "My goal is three parts: to make people see me as _me_, to join the IT Dept., and to take down that snake I mentioned before."

Naruto sighed and looked at her dead in the eye. "When we're done here, I want to talk to you in private." She nodded and he continued, "You all have great goals. Most Genin only want to move up in the ranks and then retire, so they don't truly push themselves beyond their limits. However, you three placed more difficult goals for yourselves, and it will force you all to work much harder." He turned his attention to the village and watched as the sky was slowly turning orange due to the setting sun. "Let me give you your first lesson now. _Nobody knows what a person is worth. We all must wait and see just how worthy they are._" The three remained silent at his words and thought on them as he kept his gaze on the setting sun. "It's a simple lesson, really. Basically, I won't know how much you truly want your goals to be made real until I see you work for them and show that you are _worthy_ of earning them." He turned back to them with a serious gaze and finished, "I expect to see you all work hard and prove your worth, not just to me, but to those who watch you. If you think you have what it takes to prove that to me, then I'll see you at Training Ground 7 tomorrow. Until then, dismissed."

Yugao and Itachi bowed to him before they left for home while Anko remained seated. Naruto walked up to her, prompting her to stand up, and stood in front of her.

He looked her dead in the eye and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

She didn't need to ask who he was referring to; it was obvious. "Not until he practically branded me…" she said sadly.

He nodded and motioned to her shoulder. "Let me see it." He saw the hesitance in her eyes and placed a hand on her other shoulder. "I promise not to hurt you. I just want to see how his mark will affect you."

She slowly nodded and moved her coat and shirt aside so that her sensei could see. The Uzumaki saw the three tomoe shaped markings surrounded by a ring of sealing kanji and his eyes narrowed at their purpose. He sighed in frustration, making Anko ask, "What is it?"

"That seal… It's made to limit your chakra, corrupt it to some degree so that you can use it like a drug, and it will also cause you pain whenever he is near you. He can also use the seal to cause you even greater pain whenever he is close enough…"

He saw the worry in her eyes and she asked anxiously, "Is there any way to remove it, sensei?"

He nodded, making her worried look calm down slightly. "Yes, I could remove it with some study. I may be a Fuinjutsu Master, but this mark on your neck is something I haven't yet seen. Fortunately, it doesn't look too difficult, so I should be able to get rid of it soon." He then pulled out a tag and quickly made a seal on it, using his chakra as ink and his finger as a brush. He handed it to her and said, "That will help ease the pain while I work on making a permanent cure."

She gratefully took and then surprised the redhead by hugging him. "Thank you, sensei," she said sincerely. She then let him go and made her way for home. As she left, she waved back to him and gave him a true smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, sensei!"

When she was out of his sight, he sighed and looked back to the sunset. _'I have to make sure that I help her remove that mark… I won't let Orochimaru hurt any others.'_ He rubbed where his heart was. Beneath his clothing was a mark that looked like a red eye that had ten black arrows; five pointing up and five pointing down (1). _'I won't let anyone else receive this brand.'_

_[I know you hate him for what he did to you, but you can't deny that we wouldn't have been able to establish our bond if he didn't mark you.]_

Naruto sighed and replied, _'Yea, I know… But I was lucky to have survived and you know it. If it wasn't for my clan's longevity and incredible endurance, I would have died.'_

_[I know, but that also shows that you're a fighter. Even with your healing ability, you were still on the verge of death and it was your will to live that saved you.]_ His brand glowed before a pink crystal in the style of a blooming rose floated out of his body and into his hand. In the core of the crystal rose was a bright blue flame. _[It was your will that made our bond complete, Naruto. You receiving my old Crytsarium is proof of that.]_

He held the Crytsarium close and nodded. _'Clair… I'm glad that we were able to bond, but I'm still going to take Orochimaru down. He's a threat to both the village and the rest of Gran Pulse. We need to stop him before his threat grows further than we can handle.'_

The Crytsarium in his hand glowed brightly before faded into cherry blossoms. The blossoms swirled around him before they converged together and his pink-haired partner appeared before him with a small smirk. "Well then, we better make sure that you're ready for when that time comes, Naruto."

(End)

1~ It's basically a l'Cie Brand

And this is chapter three of "Sacrifice"! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: Team 7 begins their training and Itachi asks Mikoto more about Naruto! Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Looking to the Past

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story, "Sacrifice"!

Poll Results: As of the poll I posted weeks ago, Naruto will be with both Mikoto and Clair. Thanks for your votes!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 4: Looking to the Past

"Well, I'm pleased to see that all three of you showed up," said Naruto as he looked up from a notebook at his two female students. He had arrived at the training ground with Itachi earlier after he dropped off Kairi at the Uchiha Compound. Mikoto had invited him in for some morning tea, but he politely declined, stating that he had to get the materials needed to train his Genin Team.

"You told us that you expect us to prove ourselves, sensei," Yugao answered. "I want to show you how serious I was when I told you my goals."

"Yea, what she said," Anko said in a calmer tone than the one that her teammates were used to. The reason was that the seal that her sensei had given her the day prior was placed over her Curse Mark, drastically weakening its negative properties.

Naruto nodded as he sealed away his notebook. "Very well then…" he said as he tossed them all a blindfold. "Put those on."

With confused looks, the three complied and covered their eyes with the black cloths. "Is there a specific reason for the handicap, Lightning-sensei?" asked Itachi.

"I'm surprised you don't know my intentions given your status as a prodigy, Itachi. My goal for the blindfolds is simple; I want you all to be prepared for situations where certain senses will be lost to you. In this case; sight will be lost."

"You want us to be prepared for any and everything…" Yugao said in realization.

"Precisely. By training you to enhance your other senses, you all should be prepared for any disadvantage thrown your way save for an uncooperative limb or low chakra. The first part of your training will be to enhance your senses of hearing and smell."

"Does the fact that I can smell ink and metal coming from you help?" Anko asked with a tilt of her head.

Naruto wasn't particularly surprised that she already had a high sense of smell. With her connection to snakes, albeit unwillingly, she was able to sniff out different scents better than most; save for the Inuzuka Clan.

"Yes it does. It shows that you already have a heightened sense of smell, Anko. Your first test is to locate me in this training ground while being blind. You have two hours to do so. Good luck," stated the redhead before he left in a burst of static.

The three Genin strained their ears for the faintest sounds that their sensei would make while Anko also began to try and sniff him out. _'This is gonna be a while,'_ thought the girl after she discovered that the Uzumaki Head wasn't in their immediate area.

"Do you two hear anything?" whispered Yugao as she still tried to listen for any unnatural sounds. The birds, breeze, and other critters weren't helpful with their distracting noises.

"No. Although we shouldn't be that surprised," Itachi said. "He's a Jonin and a SS-Ranked Shinobi, so hiding his presence should be child's play for him. Any sounds we hear from him will be done on purpose for either our benefit or to lure us into a trap."

"Well this sucks…" Anko sighed out. "Any ideas?"

"We could just remove the blindfolds and go after him. We _are_ shinobi, and we were taught to use _any_ advantage given to us," Yugao suggested.

"I don't think sensei would approve of that choice of action," Itachi said. "While it is true that shinobi fight 'unfairly', this is beneficial training and taking the easy way out will just deprive us of the experience."

Anko snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "I got it!" she exclaimed as she bit her thumb and went through a few handseals. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

From a plume of smoke, a small brown snake appeared and looked around in confusion. "What the-? Where am I?" questioned the snake.

"I summoned you," Anko answered while pointing to herself. "We need your help locating our sensei to complete a training exercise."

Suddenly, the three Genin heard a poof and the snake turned to the source. Out of the smoke came Naruto with a stoic look on his face. "Snake-san, please return to your family while I speak to my students." The snake nodded and left while Naruto had his students take off their blindfolds. "While I commend you on your idea Anko, you three still went against the parameters I set before you. When I said to find me 'while being blind', I meant for you all to use _only_ your senses of smell and hearing to find me. Summoning a creature that can see went against that."

The three looked down in slight shame while Anko muttered, "Sorry sensei…"

Naruto sighed and had them take a seat while he did the same. "Look, I know that you were taught to use anything to your advantage, but you also need to understand that sometimes you'll be left with nothing but your wits and your own body to get you out of a situation. Do you know what the most dangerous tool is in the life of a ninja?" At the shake of their heads, he pointed at them and answered, "Your own body is the most dangerous tool. If you take the time to train your body and work with all of its advantages, while taking note of the disadvantages you have, then you will become a splendid ninja."

The three Genin sat in contemplation at the lesson given to them while their sensei looked to see if any of them fully understood what he was trying to get through to them. After some thought, the three looked to him with a newfound determination, making him give them a smirk in praise.

"I see you all understand now. Good, then we'll retry this lesson for a couple of hours before we take a few missions. Now, put back on your blindfolds and let's try again."

"Yes, Lighting-sensei!" the three chorused as they began their lesson anew.

Uchiha Compound (Four Hours Later)

Mikoto watched with a smile as Sasuke and Kairi played ninja in the backyard. Seeing her youngest son so happy always brought a smile to her face, and seeing him slowly bonding with Kairi made it grow. She missed the friendship that she once had with the redheaded male, but she was unsuccessful in restoring it as he tried coping with the loss of his sister. But now that Kairi was spending time at the Uchiha Compound, and with Itachi learning from him, she was hopeful that their lost friendship would be renewed.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto and Itachi were seen walking toward the three of them. She couldn't help but giggle at the faint eye twitch that Itachi had and easily deduced the reason for it. As they reached speaking distance, Mikoto asked, "So, how was your first day of missions, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi's eye twitched once more as he answered, "They were alright." He then went to his room to dress in more casual close, leaving Mikoto and Naruto alone.

Mikoto shifted nervously while Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke and Kairi. "Your son is incredibly gifted, Mikoto," stated the man, making the Uchiha Matriarch look to him in surprise. "He was able to progress fairly well in the morning's training exercise and is a natural leader. You and Fugaku raised him well."

Mikoto smiled gratefully at his compliments. For some reason, she felt like she was a Chunin again receiving praise from her Jonin partner. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. It really means a lot hearing you say that. I'm sure you'll do well with your students." He nodded in thanks as he called over Kairi for them to head home. As the two children came over, Mikoto took the time to properly introduce Sasuke to the Uzumaki Head.

"Naruto-kun, this is my youngest son, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my old friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

The young boy shyly waved in greeting at the intimidating man in front of him. Naruto raised a brow at this before he kneeled down to Sasuke's height and gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke," greeted the man as he held out his hand. Sasuke slowly grabbed it and shook the man's hand, making Mikoto smile at the action.

"N-Nice to meet you too," replied the 5yr old.

Naruto then stood up and bid Mikoto goodbye before he and Kairi left the Uchiha Compound. While Sasuke went back inside to ask his brother about the training and missions, Mikoto watched the two Uzumaki until they were out of sight.

"Kaa-san," a voice called to her, startling her slightly as she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Itachi-kun! Don't startle me like that!" she exclaimed with a hand over her heart.

"I apologize, kaa-san. I merely wanted to ask you something."

"What's your question, Sochi?"

"…What was sensei like when you worked with him?" asked the Uchiha Prodigy after a small pause, making Mikoto's eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-You want to know about Naruto-kun?"

"Yes. I'd appreciate it if you told me what my sensei was like so that I may better understand him, kaa-san."

Mikoto nodded and led her eldest son into the living room where she took a seat on a cushioned chair and he sat on one of the seats on the couch. "Let me see… Where do I begin? Oh, how about I tell you about when I first met him?"

At Itachi's nod, Mikoto started regaling her past.

_Flashback_

_I remember that, when I first met him, he was already a highly respected Chunin of Konoha. It was the day of our graduation from the Academy and Kushina-chan and I were happily talking with our friends about the potential teams that we would be in. Your grandparents were congratulating me on receiving my headband as well as extending the praise to Kushina-chan. I'm sure you remember that Kushina-chan and Naruto-kun were orphans and had to fend for themselves. Naruto-kun was forced to mature and make hard decisions early in life so that he and Kushina-chan could live decent lives._

_When Naruto-kun arrived at the Academy to pick up Kushina-chan, directly after reporting from a C-Rank Mission, I took my first look at him. He walked with pride and professionalism as he approached us. I had never seen Kushina-chan smile as big as she did when she saw her brother and showed her headband to him._

_"Look Naruto-nii! I'm now a ninja!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet._

_Naruto-kun chuckled softly at the sight of his overly excited sister and engulfed her in a warm embrace while he congratulated her. From my perspective, it looked like a father hugging his child with a sense of pride and joy. The sight made me smile since it showed just how close those two were._

_I remember Naruto-kun offering to take Kushina-chan to ramen to celebrate and she asked him if I could join. Of course, I didn't want to impose on their family time, but she insisted and he allowed me to join. I'm sure he saw it back then, but Kushina-chan and I were as close as sisters. She was my best friend and I know that, just as I would lay my life down for her, she would lay her life down for me._

_As we ate ramen – well in Kushina-chan's case, inhaled it – I took that moment to introduce myself to her brother. He was polite and friendly with me the entire time and I had this feeling that we would form a close bond with one another. He even offered me and Kushina-chan some wise words of advice for the start of our future careers._

_"While the road ahead may be long and dangerous, all you need to do is stand on your own two feet and keep pressing on. No matter what stands in your way, push on and keep going down the path you wish to."_

_Those words rang through my mind and started the spark I needed to begin my journey._

_Flashback End_

"I still hold true to those words," Mikoto said as she finished telling about her first meeting with Naruto. "I keep pushing on and making the best out of my life; and my family's life." Itachi sat in silent thought as he reviewed what his mother told him. "You need to understand something about Naruto-kun, Itachi. While he may seem serious and harsh now, deep down he is a broken soul desperately trying to pick up what little pieces remain. I want to be one of those pieces that he picks up. He was a true friend…and I can't imagine my life without him."

With that last part said, Itachi watched as his mother left the room while also taking note of the single tear that fell down her cheek. _'Kaa-san… Just how much does sensei mean to you? I've never seen you like this before.'_ He thought over her expressions when she was telling of her past. _'She was smiling the entire time she spoke of him, and her voice grew stronger when she told of how he helped her with the start of her ninja career… Kaa-san… Do you, deep down, love sensei?'_

One Week Later

Itachi walked into his house after another day of training a D-Rank Missions; otherwise known amongst the suffering Genin as chores. The training that morning consisted of fighting without their hearing, which at first was difficult, but he and his teammates quickly came up with a type of charade-style way of speaking. It involved simple gestures and signs that were easy to understand; though Naruto told them of how an enemy could just as easily deduce what they were saying due to the simplicity of the signing. Still, he was impressed with how well they worked as a team and rewarded them with a jutsu scroll each.

He remembered that Yugao got a wind jutsu, to match her affinity, while Anko received a lightning scroll and he received a fire scroll. What was even more surprising was what their sensei said the scrolls held.

_"Each scroll contains a single jutsu of my own creation inside. As your sensei, I feel it's only right to pass on my skills to you all and for you to use them to serve Konoha better."_

He looked into his scroll once more and read the jutsu. "_Katon: Funka no Jutsu_…" muttered the prodigy as he looked over the details of the jutsu.

"Back already, Itachi?" asked a stern voice and the Genin looked up to see the face of his father. "I would have thought that your _sensei_ would still be training you?"

Itachi heard the disapproval in his father's tone when he mentioned his sensei and it didn't sit well with him. Itachi liked learning from Naruto and saw his teachings as something every team should know since they could easily save one's life out there. Not to mention that training while blinded made him realize that his dojutsu, no matter how powerful or legendary it was, wouldn't always be available to him.

Still, while he didn't like his father belittling his teacher, he couldn't find it in himself to say anything against Fugaku. "Sensei said that, while training is important, resting and allowing your body to get adjusted to the training is just as important."

"Hn," grunted his father arrogantly. "He's just babying you and your team by letting you take your time with everything. He's holding you back when you could easily be out on a C-Rank Mission right now."

Itachi said nothing and just watched his father leave while grumbling about his sensei. He didn't know the exact reason why his father and his sensei disliked one another, but he had an idea. And the idea involved his mother; or more specifically, her affection. The young prodigy couldn't shake the idea that, back when they were younger, either his mother loved Naruto but was then wooed by his father, or that Naruto loved her but was too late in winning her heart.

Every day after his time with his team, he would lie in his room and think about how different his life would have been if Naruto was his father. Based on what his mother told him the week before about his sensei, Naruto was very supportive and loving towards the last of his family. Even he could see it with how he treats Kairi and how he looks at her. A couple of the times he pictured Naruto as his father, he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. The thought of having a supporting and caring parental figure instead of an expectant and demanding one was very appealing to him.

He sighed as he once again shook away those thoughts. _'It doesn't matter now… Kaa-san married tou-san and sensei still cares for us in his own way.'_

_[Is that really how you feel?]_ asked a voice within his own thoughts.

_'Of course it is. I can't change the past… And even if I did, who's to say I would even exist to experience life as sensei's son?'_

_[That doesn't mean that you can't form a similar type of bond with him. Kaa-san said that sensei is still trying to pick up the broken pieces and that she wants to be one of those pieces. What makes you think that you can't be another piece he picks up?]_

_'Because I was never in his life before,' _answered Itachi to what he assumed was his inner desires.

_[Wrong. You were in his life before. Don't you remember? Years ago when he met you, he said you had the makings of a great ninja. He even told you to be strong for your family when you grow up.]_

_Flashback (6yrs Ago)_

_You were with him as his sister, who kaa-san asked to be your godmother, spoke to kaa-san about how they had been. The two of you sat by the docks and watched the sun's reflection on the lake._

_"Itachi…" said Naruto, and you turned to see what he had to say. "What is important; family or pride?"_

_The answer that you gave to him was immediate. "Family is important."_

_Naruto smiled at your answer and even rubbed your head affectionately. "That's good to hear," he said as he kept staring at the lake. "Itachi…grow strong and be sure to protect your family; even if it costs you your life. While pride can be easily replaced, family can never be. Never forget that…"_

_Flashback End_

_[You remember now, right?]_ asked the inner voice. _[That feeling you had when he said those words to you, when he smiled at you, when he gave you a fatherly affection?]_

Itachi just kept lying on his bed as his inner desires just kept speaking to him. Everything said was processed through his mind and his feelings and he couldn't help but agree with his inner desires. _'How can a forge a bond like that with him when he's clearly still suffering?'_

_[Fool… Kaa-san told you what he said remember? How you keep 'pressing forward' no matter what… That's what you need to do. Show sensei- No… Show _Naruto_ that he isn't alone and that he still has people who care about him. You and kaa-san – while you do so unknowingly – hold him close to your hearts. Each day spent with you slowly opens his eyes to another piece he has lost. Just keep going…]_

Itachi was silent once again as the voice finally receded back into his mind.

"Itachi-kun? Are you alright?" asked his mother as she knocked on his closed door.

He stood up and opened the door, revealing his mother's worried face, and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, kaa-san. I'm just…thinking things over."

"Like…what I told you about Naruto-kun?"

He nodded as she stepped inside and sat on his bed. He sat on the chair in front of his desk and looked to her. "That takes up most of my thoughts, actually…"

That surprised Mikoto and she asked, "Why is that, Sochi?"

"…I've been…remembering the times I actually spent time with sensei. I remember when I first met him and how we spent some time at the docks… How he asked me what was important to me, and how I said that my family was." Mikoto smiled at that as he continued, "And how he told me to grow strong for my family… How my family cannot be replaced..."

Mikoto nodded with a sad smile. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" He nodded, making her get up and embrace him. "All of those things he said are true, Itachi-kun. I'm glad that Naruto-kun was able to teach you that at such a young age and that you understand it now." When she released him, she saw that he still looked deep in thought and asked, "What else was there, Itachi-kun?"

The young Uchiha was silent for some time before he raised his head and looked his mother square in the eye. "Kaa-san…did you…love sensei?"

(End)

New Jutsu List:

Funka no Jutsu (Eruption): A C-Rank jutsu that has the user slam a fiery fist into the ground that sends the flames traveling underground and erupting right beneath their target. The more chakra added, the more eruptions that occur.

Ending Notes:

And this is chapter four of "Sacrifice"! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Remember that the pairing is now Naruto/Mikoto/Clair!

Next Time: What is Mikoto's answer?! And what happens when Anko asks Naruto something so unexpected?! Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Happiness

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story, "Sacrifice"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 5: Finding Happiness

Mikoto stared at her son in shock after he asked that question. While he hesitated, he had a look that was pleading, begging her to tell him the answer. But why would Itachi ask such a question of her?

"Sochi, what brought this on? Why are you asking me this?" asked the Uchiha Matriarch with a barely noticeable dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Itachi just kept staring at her as he answered, "I need to know, kaa-san. I need to try and help sensei, and I think if I know more about his past and the people he knew, then I have a better chance."

"B-But what does that question have anything to do with that? How does knowing if I loved him in the past help?"

"It will help me see just how close you two were and see if we can reestablish the old bonds you had with sensei."

Mikoto's blush was now visible at that. "Y-You want to…reform _that_ bond? B-But it was so long ago, and plus I'm married to your father!"

Itachi smiled at his mother's reaction. "So, based on how you're acting now, I can assume you _did_ love him, kaa-san?"

She stuttered incoherently at his slightly smug face before she took in a deep breath and sighed. Her gaze turned to the window and she allowed a faint smile to form as a tear desperately tried to flow down. "I did at one time… He was what any girl would want back then. He was considerate, caring, friendly, powerful, and loyal. Not to mention he would easily be a good father if how Kushina-chan came out was anything to go by. The more time I spent with him, the more my heart called out for him…"

Itachi kept his gaze on his mother as her facial expressions changed between longing and slight regret. "If that's true, then why did you marry tou-san?"

Mikoto just shook her head as her smile left and the tear she was holding back finally rolled down her cheek. "Some things could never be, Itachi-kun… Your father helped me realize that when he courted me and I agreed to marry him. As much as I regret never telling Naruto-kun how I felt back then, I will always hold him close to my heart. He's very important to me…"

After saying her piece, she left her son's room as Itachi sat in his chair in deep thought. _'What could tou-san have done to make her love him when it's obvious that she loved Naruto...?'_

[Two Weeks Later]

"Again!" Naruto called to his students as they all flew through handseals and launched the respective jutsu.

"_Katon: Funka no Jutsu_!" Itachi called out as he punched his flame covered fist into the ground that made eruptions of fire surround the target dummy that he was focused on.

"_Fuuton: Kaze no Kizu_!" cried Yugao as she slashed at the dummy with her sword and sent a raging blade of wind that tore up the ground and shredded it.

"_Raiton: Kaminari Suisei_!" yelled out Anko as she charged up a small ball of electricity in her hand and fired it, making it explode in a discharge of electricity against the dummy.

The Uzumaki nodded in satisfaction at the displays he witnessed. "Very good. It looks as though you three have those techniques down pat. I'm also very impressed with how far you have come in training your senses of hearing and smell." The three Genin looked to him with small smiles at his praise as he nodded once again. "Yes, I believe you three are now ready for a C-Rank Mission. Let's head over to Hokage-sama's office and request one before it gets too late in the afternoon."

The three Genin nodded as their smiles grew at the prospect of going on a higher ranked mission for the first time. As Itachi and Yugao took the lead, Anko kept her pace slow so that she could talk with her sensei.

Over the weeks she had learned from him, she had been happier than ever. He was strict, sure, but he was a great teacher that didn't hesitate to help if she asked. He also put their wellbeing or concerns before his own, even going so far as bringing Kairi one time when training went later than normal. Anko couldn't get over how cute the little girl was when Team 7 first met her. She was very respectful, polite, and had a smile that was too adorable for even children's standards.

Bonding with her teammates and Kairi wasn't the only thing that made her happy over the weeks. No, what made her happiest was finally being free of the Curse Mark thanks to Naruto. It was a week ago that he finally came up with a seal to purify the negative influences and corrupted chakra that the Curse Mark inflicted. The process was quick to an observer, but to Anko it was the longest five seconds of her life. The pure agony of feeling the corrupt chakra that had latched on to her own being purified was practically torture. If she had to compare it, she would say that it was like having skin being ripped off, but multiplying the pain by ten since the ripping came from her chakra network. When it was over, Naruto gave her a mirror so that she could see that the Curse Mark was fully gone. She was so overcome with happiness and joy that she jumped into her sensei's arms and hugged him tightly while thanking him over and over.

Looking back to when he slowly hugged her back and let her vent out her joy, she had never felt so safe and protected. It was like being held by a guardian…or a parent.

She blinked and stopped walking at that last thought. It was true that she was an orphan and had no idea what having a family was like, but when she spent time with Naruto, her team, and even Kairi…she felt like she had a family; like she had a home.

"Anko? Are you alright?" asked Naruto in slight concern. He had never seen her so deep in thought before.

Anko shook her head to clear her lingering thoughts and offered her sensei a real smile. 'Yea, I'm okay. I was just thinking over some things."

"Hmm… Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later… I just need to sort out a few more things first." She then surprised him slightly by hugging him before she quickly ran off to catch up to her teammates.

Naruto shook his head with a faint smile at her actions. "She's opening up again… That's good. She shouldn't keep herself so closed in after what she's been through."

_[You could learn from her, Naruto]_ Clair said from their mental link. _[You've been keeping yourself closed off for years when there are those who want to help you… Like that Mikoto woman who obviously cares about you. Are you really going to keep her at arm's length even after so much time has passed?]_

Naruto sighed before he answered, "I'm trying, alright? It's just hard seeing her with her own family while I still care so much for her…"

Unknown to Naruto due to being so distracted, Itachi was hidden in some nearby foliage listening to him talk. It shocked the Uchiha heir when he saw a pink crystal float out of his sensei's chest and shatter before reforming into a woman with pale pink hair dressed in armor.

"I know that, Naruto. Remember, we've been bound to one another _long_ before you even met her. I can easily read your feelings, your desires, and your fears. I also know when you're acting like a fool, and keeping yourself distanced from her and other people is pretty stupid."

Naruto sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know! I need to let people in and try to fix the bonds that I've practically broken. But answer me this Clair; how the hell am I supposed to have a friendly bond with Mikoto when I clearly want to be more?"

Itachi had to bite his tongue to stop himself from gasping at that. He couldn't believe that he just heard his sensei admit that he loved his mother. It made him smile slightly when he heard it, but then he frowned when he heard Clair's answer.

"I never said that it would be easy. Try dating some other woman to help get your mind off of her if you have to. Maybe you'll find someone you'll want to spend your life with."

Naruto snorted before he leaned against a tree. "Yea, like that will happen… You know I wouldn't be able to get over Mikoto so easily. She means too much to me…"

"Then explain why you refused to object at her wedding. Why did you stay quiet even when she looked directly at you?"

Growling in frustration, Naruto punched the tree he was leaning on at full strength, ripping it from the roots and sending it through five others before they all exploded into bark and leaves. Clair kept her serious face while Itachi was left wide-eyed at the display of power. "You know damn well why I didn't say anything…" he ground out as he looked to her in anger. "You know that I didn't say a damn thing because I couldn't deny her happiness. She was happy with Fugaku and it showed at her wedding. Why would I stop her from being happy?"

"Why do you constantly deny your own happiness?" Clair countered as her eyes narrowed. "Why do you constantly deny yourself any happiness at all?"

"Because my life means nothing without seeing those I love being happy… I could have anything I wanted, but I would never be happy if they weren't. I'd sell my soul if I had to for them to be happy, and you know I would… I did it once already…"

Clair looked away in anger at that memory. He took on a duty far beyond that of anyone else when he could've simply passed it on to another and moved on. The problem was that if he had chosen to do that, then he would've died and Kushina would have been alone.

"If I have to be alone for the rest of my life to keep her, and everyone else I love, happy then I will… You know that, Clair… You always have."

Clair kept her gaze away from him before she sighed in slight defeat. "Fine, I get it… You always were so stubborn…" She then gave a small smile and added, "But, you wouldn't be you if you weren't…"

Naruto nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him fully. "I know that you're trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it more than you know… But you should also know that I'll always put others before myself; even you…"

Clair smiled at that and nodded. "Yea, I know…" She then surprised both Naruto and the hidden Itachi by leaning into him and kissing him fully on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his kept her from falling by holding her waist. After a few seconds, she pulled back and left him staring at her in surprise. "It's because I know that I feel this way for you, Naruto…" She leaned her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I just hate seeing you sacrifice so much more than you should…"

Naruto smiled softly at her care before he returned her hug. "I know… But you and I both know that 'happiness demands sacrifice'… And I'll keep sacrificing for the happiness of my loved ones."

Clair sighed one last time before she released her partner and looked to him sadly. "I understand… But please…don't kill yourself over these sacrifices… You're all I have left, Naruto."

After saying her final piece, she reformed back into her crystal form and went back into Naruto. Itachi quickly left before he was spotted and headed for the Kage Tower.

[Three Days Later (Konoha)]

Team 7 walked out of the Hokage Office after giving their report of their successful C-Rank Mission. It was simply an information transfer mission to Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water). Luckily, they only had to only deal with wandering thugs and highway bandits. Some were shinobi who had forsaken their villages, so they were able to recognize the Shinku Arashi before they ran off in terror.

"Alright, we're done for the day. We have team training tomorrow followed by me teaching you all a new jutsu each. Be there on time or else I won't teach you for the day."

The three nodded and left… Well, Itachi and Yugao left while Anko stayed next to Naruto.

"Anko, is there something you need?"

The girl fidgeted slightly before she reached into her ninja pouch and handed Naruto a folded up piece of paper with shaking hands. "I-I wanted you to look at something…"

Naruto took the paper with a raised brow before he unfolded it. His eyes skimmed through the contents before they widened in surprise and he looked to his student…only to see that she wasn't there. He sighed before he opened his senses and searched for her. It didn't take long to find out that she had headed for the top of the Hokage Mountain. In a burst of static, he disappeared and reappeared just in time to see Anko sitting on the Yondaime Head with her legs hugged to her chest.

"Anko…" he started as she flinched. "How long have you had this?"

He heard a small sob as he walked up to her. "For a little over a week now… I wanted to ask you about it sooner, but…but I was too afraid of how you'd react. I didn't want to upset you, sensei…"

He looked to her sadly as he held an adoption paper in his hand. With his free hand, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her tense before she turned her tear stained face to his.

"Anko… Why me? Why ask me of all people to adopt you?"

She grew slightly angry at his question as more tears fell. "Why wouldn't I choose you?! You treat me like a normal person! You helped me when no one would! You even got rid of my Curse Mark for me without asking for anything in return! You've done so much for me and I feel so safe when I'm with you and the others! I-I feel like I can be myself and that I can actually have a family…" She clung to him and cried into his chest as she continued, "I don't want to be alone anymore… I want to come home to people who care for me instead of opening the door to an empty house. I can't take the loneliness anymore!"

Naruto just held her as she cried her heart out and released all of her pent up sadness. It reminded him of the times he consoled Kushina when she cried for their parents or when he held Kairi as she cried about holding the Kyuubi. It was second nature to him now and he just let her get whatever she needed to off of her chest. It was half an hour later that she finally let go of him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She refused to look at him, and he figured that it was out of fear of being rejected.

"Anko…look at me," he said softly and she slowly complied. He gave her a small smile and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that she had missed. "Is this truly what you want?" he asked, making her nod immediately and look slightly worried. He closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle before he asked, "Then, do you mind taking on the name 'Uzumaki'?"

She gasped at the question before she smiled brightly and clung to him with fresh tears. However, these tears were of joy and hope. She nodded into his chest and replied, "Yes, I'll take the name 'Uzumaki', sensei."

"Father…" he corrected, making her look at him. He smiled and said, "Call me 'father'…"

She smiled again before she hugged him again and whispered, "Father…"

Within the Brand, Clair smiled at the scene occurring. _'Slowly but surely…his heart is opening wider and wider…'_

[Uchiha Compound (same time)]

Itachi was sitting on the roof of his home, gazing at the third quarter moon hanging in the starry sky. His Sharingan was activated in hopes of trying to count the stars, but he wasn't really trying. His mind was plagued with the scene he witness between his sensei and the woman who appeared from a crystal he carried within him.

Not only was it surprising that the woman was bound to him and that she cared for Naruto beyond that of companionship, hearing the both of them state that Naruto still loved Mikoto made the Uchiha heir smile. His mind drew up an image of Naruto and his mother standing next to one another with smiles on their faces while Itachi stood beside Naruto, who held Kairi, and Sasuke was held in Mikoto's arms.

His smile grew as the image showed that of Itachi learning under Naruto, but the redhead had a fatherly smile full of pride on his face. The image expanded to Mikoto looking to them lovingly while Sasuke and Kairi sat next to her with smiles on their faces.

The image disappeared when he heard his mother call out, "Itachi-kun, what are doing up here?"

He looked her for a second before turning back to the starry sky. "I was…letting my mind wander."

Mikoto raised a brow at the response before she walked onto the roof and sat next to him. "What do you mean, Sochi?"

"I was imagining how my life would be different if certain things were changed…"

"Such as…?"

Itachi didn't answer, making her frown slightly. She was about to ask again, but he beat her to it when he said, "I found out something a few days ago; something about sensei…"

She immediately forgot what she was frowning about and asked, "What did you find out?"

Itachi sat up from his laid back position and turned back to Mikoto with a small smile. "Naruto-sensei…still loves you, kaa-san."

(End)

New Jutsu List:

Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar): A C-Rank jutsu that sends a disruptive slash of wind at the target. Best used with a bladed weapon (preferably a sword). Extra chakra makes the wind grow sharper.

Kaminari Suisei (Thunder Comet): A high C-Rank jutsu that has the user fire a condensed ball of lightning that is shot at the target. The "comet" part of the name comes from the comet's tail the ball creates during travel. Upon contact, a discharge of electricity and sound is emitted.

Ending Notes:

And this is chapter five of "Sacrifice"! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: Mikoto goes through memories of the past in hopes of figuring out what to do concerning the man she is with and the man she holds in her heart! Stay Tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: True Feelings

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story, "Sacrifice"!

Heads up: this chapter will start off in the past before I shift it to the present.

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything but this story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 6: True Feelings

"Chunin Uchiha Mikoto, I'm assigning you to a Jonin partner for your missions for the time being. Is this understood?" asked Sarutobi Hiruzen to the freshly promoted Genin.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," saluted the woman before a knock was heard from the door.

"Enter!" commanded the Sandaime as a redheaded man stepped in.

He was dressed in the usual Jonin attire, but he added a short-sleeved white coat lined with tan, a green metallic shoulder pauldron with two yellow stripes on his left shoulder, and a red scarf that was wrapped around his neck and draped behind his left shoulder. Mikoto easily recognized him as Uzumaki Naruto, elder brother to Kushina and a well-known Jonin of the village.

He bowed to the Sandaime and asked, "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Naruto, I did. Meet your partner for future missions," informed the Kage as he gestured to Mikoto who tried to look professional in front of the famous Jonin.

His amethyst eyes looked her over before he nodded and turned back to the Sandaime. "Understood. Our first order, sir?"

[Flash forward a few years]

"Sir, I have a request to make," stated the elder Uzumaki to the Sandaime as Mikoto stood next to him.

"And that request is…?"

"I request that you promote Mikoto to Jonin status," he declared, making said woman's eyes widen in surprise. "She has the skill, the mindset, and the experience. She can easily perform most missions you give us without any assistance on my part and can be a leader in the field when needed. She's ready for the promotion, sir."

Sarutobi nodded at the supportive comments. It was true since their mission records had shown that the two ninja were incredibly productive and successful on nearly every mission, save for two or three. "Very well, I'll have her take the Jonin Exams in two days. Until then, I suggest that she gets some rest and prepare."

Both ninja bowed to the Hokage and left his office. When they were walking through the streets, Mikoto turned to her redheaded friend. The past few years had brought them much closer and they were able to trust one another with their lives. She was there beside him when he rushed off to save his sister from being taken by Kumo Shinobi on a mission gone wrong. The Chunin Kushina was with was able to send a message to Konoha and the two were the first to respond.

Just thinking about what he did to those Kumo Nin still brought a shiver down her spine, but it strangely aroused her at the same time.

"You really think I'm ready for this, Naruto-sempai?"

He chuckled and looked to her in the eye, making her blush slightly at how beautiful his eyes were. She could get lost in them forever. "I don't think you are; I _know_ you are. And what did I say about calling me 'sempai', Mikoto-chan?"

Her blush deepened slightly at how he addressed her and she looked away with a smile. Kami, how he could easily fluster her without even trying… It was moments like this that she loved; just being with him with no distraction.

"Nii-san!"

Well, _almost_ no distraction.

Naruto turned to his younger sister and his eyes widened in surprise at the new flak jacket she was wearing. "You got promoted?!" he asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have watched your test."

The younger Uzumaki rubbed her head sheepishly; a trait that never left her from her Genin days. "I would have told you, but you and Mikoto-chan were out on a mission. I tried to get them to postpone the test, but Tsunade-sensei wouldn't let me wait."

Naruto sighed with a smile and a shake of the head while Mikoto congratulated her best friend. When she gave her partner a sideways glance, he saw him looking to Kushina with love and praise, silently musing if that look would ever be directed at her.

[Flash forward a little over a year]

Mikoto, a Jonin for more than a year now, sighed sadly as she saw Naruto showing Kushina more advanced forms of the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style. He seemed to be spending more time with Kushina now, but he also acted more subdued over the months. She couldn't understand what had changed.

"Left out again, Mikoto?" asked a male voice, making her turn and see Uchiha Fugaku standing behind her. He was dressed in typical Jonin gear but the Uzu Swirl on the back of his flak jacket was replaced with the Uchiha Fan. "When are you going to realize that Uzumaki will always put his sister first?"

"I do realize that, but I refuse to just give up on him. If that's what you came for, then you can just walk away."

Fugaku frowned and questioned, "What makes him so special anyway? So he's a big named Jonin; big deal! So are many other shinobi here in the village. All he does is spend time with his sister. Everyone and everything else is not as important as her in his eyes; even you. All I'm asking is one date Mikoto. If you don't enjoy yourself, then I'll leave you alone."

Mikoto sighed in slight annoyance at how many times Fugaku had asked her out. She refused each time in hopes of being able to date Naruto. She had begun to fall for her redheaded friend when they were starting off as partners, and the crush on him grew over the years. However, he started to spend more and more time with Kushina than anyone else; even her. It hurt to think about it, but she knew that Fugaku was right.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll give you one shot. But if I don't enjoy myself, then you make good on your word and leave me alone."

"I promise, Mikoto," Fugaku declared with a reassuring smile.

And that's how it began for the relationship of the two Uchiha. Fugaku treated her well, he showed her enjoyable times, and Mikoto slowly began to fall for him. However, a small part of her still yearned to be with the Uzumaki that had stolen her heart at first.

And she wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she was sure that Naruto had a look of regret when he first saw her and Fugaku together. Kushina looked shocked as well, but she didn't say anything. Both Uzumaki saw that she was happy, and they respected that.

[Flash forward to Mikoto's Wedding]

Mikoto was in her dressing room preparing for the biggest day of her life. Next to her were her bridesmaids and Kushina, her maid of honor. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married!" she gushed happily.

"Me either," Kushina said softly, hopes of her brother and Mikoto being together dying in her mind. She had tried desperately to get Naruto to tell Mikoto how he felt, but her brother refused.

_"She's happy now, imouto. I have to respect that; even if I still love her."_

The younger Uzumaki bit back the tears that threatened to spill when she remembered how devastated Naruto looked when he heard Mikoto and Fugaku were engaged. _'Nii-san… Why can't you be selfish for once? Why do you sacrifice you happiness all the time?'_

When Mikoto was led to the alter by her father, the Sandaime – who was preceding the wedding – began the service. Then came the part that everyone anticipated most.

"If there is anyone who has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their piece."

Three pairs of eyes looked to one person in the crowd; a certain Uzumaki. One pair of eyes begged him to say something to stop the wedding. The second pair looked smug at being with the girl that the Uzumaki obviously missed out on.

The last set was a mix of acceptance and begging. Mikoto looked to Naruto; half of her knowing that he'd let her be happy while the other half screamed for her to say something and give her a chance to be with him.

Naruto simply smiled to her and mouthed, _"I wish you happiness, Mikoto-chan."_

Mikoto smiled back as the Sandaime finished the service and the two Uchiha kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Only Kushina saw that Naruto's eyes were full of regret and sadness.

_'Nii-san… Why?'_ she mentally asked as tears went down her face, making Minato hold her close and look to Naruto sadly. The Namikaze felt bad for his girlfriend's brother and hoped that he would be able to move on with the choice he made.

[Present Time (Uchiha Compound)]

Mikoto wiped the tear that left her eye as she went over her past memories. She made the right choice, right? She was happy and Naruto was accepting of her choice.

So why…why did it hurt so much to relive her memories? Why did she still hope that Naruto stopped her that day? Itachi told her that Naruto _still_ loved her. Did that mean that he loved her back then; or maybe even earlier than that?

Tears continued to spill as her mind began to picture up the same image that her son had the night before. She saw herself standing next to Naruto with a smile of pure happiness and love. Itachi stood next to her as she held Sasuke in her arms. On her other side, with his arm around her waist was Naruto who had a warm and caring smile on his face as Kairi was seated on his shoulder.

Through her tears, she smiled at the image and her heart warmed. A long forgotten voice began to grow louder and louder in her mind. _'Naruto-kun… I love you!'_ cried the voice, making the image change.

It showed her wedding day, but standing at the altar waiting for her was Naruto who was looking to her with nothing but love. Just as the image was about to have them kiss, it vanished and was replaced with what really happened that day; Naruto wishing her happiness and not saying anything to stop the wedding.

"Kaa-san…?" asked Itachi as he knocked on the door frame of her room. He saw the tears in her eyes as she held a picture in her hands. The picture had her, Naruto, and Kushina all standing in front of the academy with the two girls sporting their very first Konoha hiate.

The younger Uchiha sighed at the picture and how happy his mother looked back then. He wasn't blind to how she appeared to be the past few years. Her smiles seemed more forced unless she was around him, Sasuke, or Naruto. Whenever his father was in the room, she stayed silent and acted like a submissive housewife instead of the kunoichi he knew his mother was.

"Itachi-kun," Mikoto said, breaking him out of his musing.

"Yes, kaa-san?"

She looked to him with regret on her face as she asked, "Do you think I made the right choice when I married your father?"

He was surprised at her question and couldn't think of an immediate answer. "I…can't really say, kaa-san. If you didn't marry…tou-san," Mikoto noticed him struggle to refer to Fugaku as such, "then Sasuke and I wouldn't be here; but I think you would have been happier if you and Naruto-sensei were together."

She nodded sadly at that, knowing that it wasn't easy for her son to say such things. "What do you think I should do, Itachi-kun? I feel obligated to stay with Fugaku and I don't want to put you or Sasuke-kun through seeing your parents divorcing one another, but I can't help but want to be with Naruto-kun." Tears fell from her eyes as her conflicted mind tried desperately to come up with an answer. "What should I do?"

Itachi felt horrible seeing his mother like this, and a part of him blamed himself for putting her through it. "I think…you should first tell Naruto-sensei how you feel and see how he responds. Maybe you'll get an answer then…"

The Uchiha Matriarch nodded at the suggestion and hugged her son. "I'm sorry that I asked you these questions, Sochi. I'm just so confused and unsure of what to do right now."

"I know, kaa-san," he replied as he hugged her back. "I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you…" she whispered before she let him go and got ready to leave the compound. "I'll be back. Tell your father that I went to run some errands if he asks where I am."

Itachi nodded as he watched his mother leave the compound with a small smile. "I hope things go well," he murmured to himself.

[Uzumaki Compound]

Naruto watched on as Kairi practiced the tree walking exercise while his newly adopted daughter went through the stances for Konoha's kenjutsu style. He wasn't ready to teach her the Uzumaki style until she had a decent foundation to start off on for the way of the sword.

Kairi nearly reached the top of the tree she was practicing on before he control wavered and she had to kick off of it. When she landed, she huffed in both annoyance and slight exhaustion, making her uncle turn to her. "Take a break, Kairi. No need to overwork yourself."

"Hai, ōji-san," she replied as she leaned against the tree and took a quick rest. Anko was still going over her stances before she stopped and sniffed the air.

"Tou-san…" she began, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Girls, go back inside and have Shizune make you something to eat. I'll be there shortly." The two nodded and headed inside the house while the Uzumaki Head closed his eyes in meditation. "What can I do for you, Mikoto?"

Said woman jumped down from his roof and landed in front of him with a conflicted look on her face. "Can we talk, Naruto-kun; privately?"

He nodded and had her follow him to the top of the Yondaime's head of the Hokage Monument. He turned to her and asked, "What did you need to discuss, Mikoto?"

She fidgeted slightly before she looked him in the eye and asked, "Is what my son told me true?"

"You'll have to explain what you mean since I don't know what he tells you," he replied with a slightly confused look.

"He told me some…things about you. One of those things has me so confused and unsure about certain choices and actions I've made or done in the past." She turned her gaze away from his and looked to the village below them. "I need to know so that I can finally decide what to do."

Concerned for the woman, he stepped closer to her until he was right in front of her. She looked up to him with tears threatening to spill. "What do you need to know, Mikoto?" he practically whispered to her.

"Naruto-kun… Do you-?" she stopped short and averted her gaze, unable to ask him.

To her surprise, his hand gently grasped her chin and made her look back at him. "Do I what?"

Her eyes became lost in his, unable to look away from the endless pools of deep purple that showed nothing but concern and confusion. "…Do you love me?" she whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise at the question and his hand let go of her chin. "Where did you hear that?"

"Itachi-kun told me… He said that he heard you say it and that you regretted not telling me sooner." Her eyes were begging for an answer as a lone tear fell. "Please… I need to know, Naruto-kun."

He looked away from her with regret written all over his face. "…I do," he said softly, making her gasp silently. "I always did, Mikoto… I just never told you because I was scared…"

"What could've possibly scared you, Naruto-kun?"

"I was scared of the danger you'd be in…"

"Naruto-kun, you know I can take care of myself," she reminded him with a look of confusion.

"Not from shinobi who wanted my head," he interrupted. "Something happened years ago when I left with Orochimaru-sensei; something that changed my life forever. I couldn't bring you into it knowing that you'd be in danger for the rest of your life." He lifted his shirt enough for her to see the Brand he had over his heart. "I have a Brand of Sacrifice, Mikoto; something that has tied me to a much bigger threat to this world. I couldn't bring you into my own troubles."

She activated her Sharingan and looked to the Brand on his chest. "There's another source of energy there. It's like chakra, but it seems more potent and fluid."

He nodded as he lowered his shirt. "Orochimaru-sensei bonded something that held the soul of someone to my own; much like a Bijuu is bonded to their host. I can call upon her power and summon her, but our lives are connected, as is the duty she has to the world. As much as I wanted to tell you how I felt and be with you…I couldn't. So, I sacrificed my happiness for my family, my friends, and for you."

She slammed into him and hugged him as tight as she could as tears fell from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Surely someone could have helped you." She buried her face deeper and whispered, "I would have been there for you, Naruto-kun. I loved you…"

He held her close and closed his eyes in regret. "I know you would have, and no one else knows except for Tsunade who figured it out on her own. She's helping me stay healthy and keep the curse of the Brand from spreading."

She pulled back and looked up to him before she did the one thing she had always wanted to: she pulled his head down and kissed him fully on the lips with all the love she had for him. While shocked at first, Naruto slowly began to return the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. The kiss felt like a rush of adrenaline to them and they kept at it for a full five minutes before the need for air became too much and they separated. They both sported flushed faces while Mikoto couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

Leaning her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat, she whispered, "I love you, Naruto-kun…"

His hand gently rubbed her back as his head rested on top of hers. A smile of happiness that he had not shown for many years found its way to his lips and he whispered back, "I love you too…Mikoto-chan."

They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time before they separated and she smiled warmly at him. "I know what I need to do now… Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll set things right."

"What do you mean?"

Her smile grew as her eyes closed and she held a hand to her heart. "I've decided to finally listen to what my heart really wanted all those years ago. I always ignored it because I was afraid of getting hurt. I noticed that Kushina was always the most important to you and Fugaku kept telling me that I'd always be second best in your life." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, but she calmed him by placing a comforting hand on his cheek. "But I'm not afraid anymore… I know what I want now." She leaned up and kissed him softly before she continued, "And what I want, Naruto-kun, is to be by your side; through the best and worst of times. I want to stand by the man I love and be there for him through any challenge he must face; even if I have to go against the world."

Giving one final kiss, she left in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto smiling softly as a lone tear fell from his eye. "…Mikoto-chan, thank you…for healing my broken soul."

[The Next Day (Uchiha Clan Compound)]

The Uchiha Matriarch was seated at her kitchen table with a small stack of forms in her hand. At the top of the first paper of the stack were the words "_Konoha Divorce Forms_".

(End)

And this is chapter six of "Sacrifice"! I hope that you all enjoyed the two finally telling the other of their feelings!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: Fugaku plots to end the man who ruined his family and his reputation as Clan Head! What will he try to do?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


End file.
